Believe In Love
by Magnifuse
Summary: Miyuki bumps into her idol, Shane, and fell for him, but not knowing that he has also fallen for her
1. Default Chapter

Believe In Love   
  
"So… what entertainment do we have in this flight?" I asked Nat. "Oh… we've only got the CD-player, but it's prohibited during flights," Nat replied disappointingly. "What? God NO! Westlife was my last resort!" I replied as I held out all four of the Westlife albums and a CD collection of the other Westlife songs that were never released in the album. Natalie and I were the biggest Westlife fans in the world. We've collected everything there is to be collected. We even begged my mom to get us a cable connection just so we could go online and built a website and God knows what. Nothing can separate us from Westlife.  
  
"We can sleep… that'll be the last resort," Nat replied. "Nat, my NEW last resort would be to kill everyone on this forsaken flight and crash the Big-Ben once we arrive to London," I told Nat with a cute smile and dimples on my cheeks. "Okay Miyuki… saying that might put you in jail, you better watch what you say… besides, what are you going to use to threaten the people?" Nat asked as she started to flip through the pages of a magazine she found. "My God Nat, have you SEEN my collections of CD's? It's enough to kill each and everybody in this plane, including Yoruba sensei," I told her, but I noticed that she was paying much less attention to me. "Hey Nat… you listening? Or you want me to try stuffing you with my CD's?" I nudged her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Miyuki! Look at this picture!" she blasted out. She then showed it to me and it was a picture of Westlife in the suits they were wearing in their video World Of Our Own. I myself started squealing as I admire Shane. "C'mon, c'mon, let's cut this out," Nat replied to me. "But… we can't bring scissors on board," I told her. "Let's tear it then," Nat continued. We then huddled next to each other as we tried to tear the picture slowly. We were even sweating a bit. "Slowly, slowly," Nat told me as I started tearing it. She continued to say the word till it got on my nerve. "Will you just shut up?" I shot back at her. She started shouting. I looked down at the magazine and noticed that I accidentally tore Mark's head off.  
  
P.S. she's a HUGE fan of Mark.  
  
Yoruba, our class teacher was now scolding us because of the noise we made earlier. I wasn't paying much attention, as somehow, he was my least favourite teacher. Natalie however was in tears as she tries to fix back Mark's head with everything she could find… even her hair clip… imagine…  
  
After Yoruba sensei left, I started to read the article about Westlife on the magazine. "Hey Nat… there's going to be a concert in London tomorrow!" I quickly told her after I examined the date on my watch. "Seriously?" she quickly said and finally ignored Mark. "It says here… Westlife will be performing at the London Hall on the 16th of January which happens to be tomorrow," I told her as I showed her the date on my watch. "You're not kidding… this is unbelievable," Nat told me. "Hmm… do you think will be able to reach there in time?" I asked. "I doubt it, even if we reach there in time, I don't think we'll be able to get the tickets nor get through Yoruba sensei," Nat replied. We then sat there silently. "But I really wanna go!" Nat then groan. "I know…" I followed her as she fell onto my shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my sweet Miyuki, I can't live without you," Shane begged me. I was standing on a pedestal with a sexy red gown and a crown on my head. My long brunette hair dangles from my left shoulder. "I'm sorry Shane, but you broke my heart into pieces when I saw you with Gillian on the magazine," I told him as I look up with my forehand on my forehead. "Gillian? She's just a toy I use to get rid of the other girls that swarms me, but… I just can't get enough of you," Shane said in a sexy manner, as he got closer to me. My spine shivers with excitement as he teased my shoulders and chest with his manly hands. "Alright Shane… I forgive you for now, but never ever break my heart again," I told him. "I would never do anything like that, if I do, I would kill myself to ever see you in tears," he replied as he pulled me closer to his lips. I closed my eyes and…  
  
"Welcome to Romania, we would be arriving in a few more minutes, so passengers please pull up your seats and trays and have a good day," said a stewardess. I woke up with messy hair and some saliva… I mean… nothing. Natalie also jolted awake and can barely manage to open her eyes. "God! I was having such a good dream when that drag queen woke me up," I told Natalie as I look for my comb in the bag. "Me too… God… Mark was about to unbutton his shirt when I woke up," Nat told me disappointingly. "Well… at least we slept the whole way here," I replied as I combed my hair. "I can't believe we slept for a whole day," I told her. Moments later we landed safely at the airport.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Natalie said in a deep tone. "What now? Another picture?" I asked her as I pulled my knapsack over my back. "Even better… look!" she said and pulled me by the jacket. "Ow! Hey! That…" I was about to reply when I saw what was out the airplane window. "Holy Mother of Jesus… is that…" I replied. There it was, just next to the plane we landed on… the Westlife jet.  
  
"Wait up!" I shouted at Natalie. "Come on slowpoke… we're going to miss them," Natalie said as she rushed through the crowd to the gate where the Westlife jet was. By the time we reach the gate, it was already closed. "See? I told you to lift those buffalo legs of yours," Nat scolded me. "Oh C'mon… they might have got off earlier than us anyway…" I defended myself. With disappointment, we left the area trying to comfort each other.  
  
"Have you realised that you talk like a Christian when you're in shock?" Nat asked. "Heck no," I replied as I opened a bag of chips. "Yes you do, once you saw the Westlife jet, you actually said something about Jesus," she continued. "No I don't," I repeated myself and munched a few of the chips. "What-eva!" she said. "What-EVA," I replied loudly. "So… when are you going to take Italian classes?" I asked Nat. "Shuddup will ya?" she said. Even though Natalie is from Italy, she has never spoken a single Italian word. Maybe that's what you get when English parents raise you. "I'm just curious that you have never spoken Italian," I teased her. "Hey… I have a friend who's Chinese but doesn't know how to speak Chinese," Nat shot back. "And a French who doesn't speak French and an American who can't speak English," I replied sarcastically. "Yeah… laugh it out munch-kin," she replied. "God… I need solitude… pass me the CD player," I told her. Slipping the headphones over my head, I lay my back and skipped to 'Miss You Nights'.  
  
"How to cut the thread and leave it all behind…" I began singing Mark's part. "Looking la-la… in my compass," I blurted out. "Looking la-la in my compass? What are you singing? Boy scouts to la-la land?" Nat said, being sarcastic again. "Well… since Mark's singing… I guess he is," I replied. Natalie had her jaws hanging down… Man… I can't imagine her mouth being this big… never have I seen… "How dare you…" Natalie slowly said when interrupted by the announcer. "Flight TY 550 to London now boarding," we heard. "That's us, let's go then," I quickly said as I grabbed my bags and headed to the boarding gate. "Hey Miyuki… stop right there… I'm not finish with you yet," she shouted back as she chased me. 


	3. Chapter 3

"God! Another few hours before we reach?" Natalie complained. I just kept silent as I stared at the other two empty seats next to me. We were seated between the airplane where apparently, there are four seats. "I wonder who'll be seating next to me," I asked Nat. "A fat man with an ass to show," Nat replied sarcastically. "I'm getting sick of your sarcasm already," I told her as I laid my head back. A few minutes later we heard some shrieks. We couldn't see anything because thanks to my dad, we got the first class seats for the very first time in our life and the commotion was all behind us. But before I realised, Natalie was already shrieking beside me. The look in her eyes was telling me I'm also going to have a shock of my life. Slowly, I turned towards the empty seats.  
  
"Umm… are these seats taken?" Shane asked. "N…no… not… really," I stuttered and slowly picked my bags up from the seats. "Yo Mark! Over here," he called out and settled his knapsack on the compartment above. "Mark…?" Nat whispered. Moments later, Mark came along and settled his bags along with Shane's. Both of them then took their seats next to me. "I… umm… b… big…" I began stuttering again, unable to believe that Shane Steven Filan was sitting right next to me with his band member Marcus Michael Feehily. "I beg your pardon?" Shane said. "I… I'm… no… we're b… big fans of you… guys," I finally spoke. "Oh… really?" he replied. There was suddenly an awkward silence. "Sorry for not introducing ourselves, I'm…" Shane started to say when Natalie interrupted. "Shane Filan and Mark Feehily," she said. "Oh… silly me," he said. "N… no… you're not silly…" I quickly replied and suddenly there was another awkward silence. "You should talk less you know?" Natalie whispered to me. I just blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"You two are…?" Mark asked. "Natalie Parkman," she quickly replied to Mark as she pushed me back. "And your friend?" Shane asked when he saw me muffled on Nat's palm. I regained my strength and pushed Nat back. "Excuse me… Miyuki Seishiro is my name," I replied. Shane had a sudden interested expression on his face. "You're Japanese?" he asked curiously. I quickly nodded. "I thought you're Asian or… Korean," Shane replied. "Umm… Japanese IS Asian," I continued. "Right… I'm so sorry," he quickly apologized. "No… no! It's okay," I continued. "PLEASE!" both Mark and Natalie shouted. Shane and I then sat back and fastened our seatbelts in silence.  
  
"So, why are you guys in this airplane? Isn't the jet at the airport a little while ago?" I asked curiously. "Is he looking at me?" Nat whispered. I just pushed her away. "Oh… it had a little more maintenance to do, lucky for us it didn't end up to be a ball of flames in the sky," Shane replied with a smile. I let out one very scary laugh, which made me fall in silence with a deep blush on my face. "What is he doing at the moment?" Nat continued. "Will you stop bothering me?" I told her off. "Umm… I'm guessing your friend there is interested in Mark," Shane asked. "Yeah! I've got like millions of collectibles of him in my room," Nat quickly said, trying to catch the attention of Mark who was sleeping at the moment. "Why don't we switch places then?" Shane suggested. "Oh… sure… sure," Nat quickly answered and got up. Nat was now blushing and had a very awkward nervousness as she sat next to Mark who was STILL sleeping. Shane sat on Nat's seat and gave me a smile that took my breath away. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you having a concert later in London tonight?" I asked. "Yeah we are," he replied without any discomfort. "Wow… you can actually take it?" I asked. "Well… we usually take our naps between concerts," he continued. "Oh… I'm disturbing you? I'm SO sorry," I quickly said knowing that he was supposed to rest at the moment. "No, please, I'm grateful that you even talked to me, I've never had a decent chat since we started out as Westlife," Shane said with another smile. I felt as though I'm losing my breath. "So… you coming to the concert tonight?" he asked. "Oh… I… I can't, I've no tickets and my sensei might not allow us to go," I quickly told him. "You need tickets? That's no problem, where are you staying I'll send some passes over to you," Shane continued. "Really? That'll be great, wait… I wrote it down on my notebook," I replied and got up to get my bag. "Here, let me help you," Shane said as he got up to help me with my bag on the compartment. Suddenly, the plane shook and Shane tripped, causing us to fall on the seats. A sudden pain overcame my head as I hit the armrest. As I opened my eyes, Shane was above me. I blushed deeply as Shane rested his head on my… umm… breasts. "Oh dear God… What the Hell are you doing Shane?" Bryan said as he passed by. Before Shane realised, he was still on my… breasts. "Dear Lord… I'm… I… no… God," Shane stuttered as he got up. He quickly walked to the toilet. I blushed and bit me lower lip. "And he's saying that I'm such a pervert," Bryan continued. I just sat back up straight on my seat. "Hi… I'm Bryan," he quickly said and sat next to me. "I… I'm Miyuki Seishiro," I told him with a smile. "Ah… a Japanese," he said. "What's with me being Japanese?" I asked him. "Oh… it's nothing, it's just that Shane's been so fascinated about Japan since our last tour," Bryan told me. I just smiled back. I thanked God for letting me be Japanese.  
  
"Oh… seems like another one of us is enjoying himself too," Bryan told me as he stared towards Nat and Mark. I turned and noticed that Mark was sleeping on Natalie's shoulder and Nat was already passing out. "He smells so good," Nat managed to whisper to me. Bryan then walked over to Mark's side and suddenly he made a cock-a-doodle-doo noise that jolted almost everyone out of their seats. Mark started swearing non-stop and threatens Bryan. "You seem to be enjoying yourself with the shoulder nap," Bryan told him. "What are you talking about? I'm sitting next to Shane…" Mark said and turned around when he noticed that he was actually sleeping next to Natalie. "But I thought… I must be sleepwalking again," Mark said while he messages his temples. "I wonder what Sarah might say if she hears about this," Bryan said. "Oh… please Bryan… anything but that," Mark begged him. "Sarah? Umm… who's Sarah?" Natalie asked. "Oh… Mark's new girlfriend," Bryan said. I suddenly felt a very cold aura and I noticed that Bryan and Mark too felt it too because of their sudden expression.  
  
"I… I'll just… go back to my seat," whispered a very motionless, expressionless and very cold Natalie. Bryan and Mark just stood there, watching a zombie like Natalie return to the other seat. "Umm… I think I better go now," Bryan said with a smile and left. Mark slowly sat on his seat. "W… what was wrong?" Mark asked. I moved my lips, not wanting to say it out loud. "She's a big fan of yours," I whispered very quietly. "Oh… please tell her I'm sorry," he continued. I nodded with a smile. "Oh… and… could you please… not speak about Sarah?" he asked. "Sure…" I told him. I turned towards Natalie to tell her what Mark said, but the sudden anger aura stopped me. I just got up and headed to the toilet instead. 


	5. Chapter 5

I noticed that the toilet was occupied, so I decided to wait instead. While waiting, I heard a voice coming from the toilet. Leaning closer, I heard Shane's voice. "What are you doing Shane? You actually laid on her… I rather not talk about it," Shane said towards the mirror. He paused for a moment and stared at himself. "Do you like her?" he asked himself. I felt my heart skip a beat once I heard it. "I can't answer that yet," he continued. Suddenly, the voice became much more softer so I leaned on the door. Just as I rested my ear on the door, it opened and I fell in. "Miyuki," Shane said. Noticing I was on Shane I quickly got up. "I… I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized. "No Miyuki… I'm the one who should be apologizing for what happened earlier," he quickly told me. "It's really okay Shane… it's no big deal," I told him. "Really? What a relief, it's breast of you to forgive me," he said. I stared at him awkwardly. "Did I say breast? I… I mean… boobs… NO! NO! Devil!" he cursed himself. "Okay… I'll just get back to my seat then…" I whispered as I head back.  
  
While walking back to my seat I noticed Kian and Nicky sitting side by side. "Oh God! You guys are here too? Wow… but… of course you guys are… you guys are a group," I said. Nicky looks up at me and gave me a smile. I started giggling goofily. Kian on the other hand… looks… depressed. "W… what's wrong with him?" I asked. "Oh, Kian? He was forced to break up with his former girlfriend," Nicky told me. "She has a name… you know…?" Kian said with a very cold voice, quite similar to what Natalie is facing at the moment. "Yeah… Natalie was her name," Nicky told me. "Natalie? But… my friend Natalie is here too," I told him. "What?" Kian shouted. He quickly got up and ran around the area. I just stared at him. "I guess it's a different Natalie, there's no way she'll be here, a model like her is too busy to fly around," Nicky explained. "A model? My Natalie is not a model, we're still students," I replied. "Here, have a seat," Nicky invited. I nodded and sat at Kian's place.  
  
"And he said devil!" I said. Nicky laughed. "He actually said breasts and boobs?" Nicky said unbelievingly. "Yeah… I guess he's still arguing with himself in the rest room," I said giggling. "Hey… Shane… is looking… for… you…" Natalie appeared like a ghost with a pale face. "God… you're still depressed?" I asked. She gave me the stare of shame. "Okay! Okay! I'll go," I told her when Kian appeared out of nowhere and freaked me out. "Kian! God! Don't do that to me again!" I said as I held my chest. "You told me Natalie was here," Kian replied, still with the cold voice. "I'm Natalie," Nat said with HER cold voice. "Oh… how do you do?" Kian continued. It was like two ghosts speaking to each other. "I'll leave you guys alone," I excused myself. "I'll join you, these guys creep me out too," Nicky said.  
  
"C'mon Mark, what's wrong?" Shane asked seriously. Mark was sitting with a blanket wrapped around him. "Mmmpfhh," he whispered back. "What?" Shane replied. "He says that he's too afraid to say it," I told him. "How do you know that?" Nicky asked. "It's a gift," I replied. "Why…?" Shane asked. "Bbfffpptthh," he said with his muffled voice. "Because it isn't necessary," I translated. "Hey Shane… please tell me how the fluffy side felt like," Bryan asked as he passed by with a small cup of ice cream. "Fluffy side?" Shane asked. Bryan just slowly turned his head to my breasts. "Hey!" both Shane and I shouted. "Well… excuuusssseee me for asking," he replied and left. Shane just avoided eye contact with me. "That's my cue to leave," Nicky said and left. "I… I'm very sorry," Shane apologized. "I already said, it's okay," I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me. I reached up to the compartment and took out my knapsack. I removed a notebook and flipped through it. Then, I flipped to the last page, wrote down the name of the hotel on the piece and tore it off for Shane. "Okay then, I'll send someone over to pass it to you then," Shane said. I nodded joyfully and we started to chat like normal friends till the end of the flight. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Very well then Miyuki, it was nice to meet you, please do come for the concert," Shane said. "I will, see you," I replied happily as I watched them leave. "Oh! Darn it! I forget to ask him about Gillian," I scolded myself. "You better watch it, or he'll be taken… like Mark," Natalie said. "I hope not," I told her. Suddenly I noticed that she was looking a little more high-spirited. "Hey… what happened to that depressed Natalie?" I asked as I mimicked a ghost. "Oh… a chat with Kian showed me how I sound like to lose Mark," Nat told me. "That's good, how's he by the way?" I asked as lifted my bags and head to the bus. "He's getting better too," she told with a smile. "You wouldn't believe it, but Shane's going to get us tickets to the concert," I told her with excitement. We both started holding hands and hopping around the airport and we ended up having Yoruba sensei de-meriting us again. After resting for a moment, the whole class went of field trips and visits to historical sites, including the grand palace and Big Ben. After dinner, we head back to the hotel we booked.  
  
"God… hurry up! My legs are getting numb already," Nat complained as I tried to unlock the door. I finally opened the door and Natalie rushed in followed by a dive on the bed. I picked my bags up and went in. "I need to use the toilet first," Natalie quickly said and headed inside even before I manage to put my bags down. I just swing my head and walked to the dressing table. The room was grand… (Thanks to my dad again…) I removed my hair band and let my hair fall to my back. Moments later I heard the doorbell and hurried to the door. "Good evening, I have a package for a Miss Miyuki Seishiro," said the bellboy. "I'm Miyuki," I replied. The bellboy then passed me an envelope and two bouquets of red roses. "Who could have…?" I said to myself after grabbing the stuff and tipping the bellboy. Each of the bouquet has a card on it, one for Natalie and the other for me. Just as I put the things on the bed, Natalie came out. "Who was that?" she asked. "The bellboy, this bouquet is for you," I told her. "Huh? From who?" she asked again. "I don't know, there's a card along with it," I told her as I grabbed mine. I quickly open it and read…  
  
I'm sorry about what happened at the plane earlier today, here's a bouquet of flowers for you… the passes are in the envelope, hope to see you there…  
  
  
  
SHANE   
  
I was blushing as I read through the note. As I turn to tell Natalie about it, I notice she was standing with the note between her fingers and a very scary smile on her face. Straight away, I knew… it was a letter by Mark. "So… what did Mark say?" I asked her cheekily. "Mark? Who cares about Mark? Kian's so romantic…" she whispered. I was then shocked to learn that it was from Kian instead. I picked up the envelope and opened it with my heart pumping wild. Just like what Shane wrote, it was two exclusive passes to meet Westlife backstage. I quickly showed it to Natalie and we started prancing around the room again until we noticed that we were already late. As we headed outside the hotel, we tried to stop a cab when a limousine suddenly appeared in front of us. "Miss Miyuki Seishiro and Natalie Parkman?" said the chauffer. "Umm… yeah…" we replied. "I'm in charge of picking you up and making sure you arrive at the concert safely," he said politely as he opens the door. "Oh… my GOD!!!" we screamed and got in. 


	7. Chapter 7

We felt just like VIP's attending the concert. We stopped right in front of the stadium where thousands of fans were gathering. We were then brought backstage by a guide. "Okay, you girls just wait here, the guys will be here shortly," said the guide. We thanked her and sat in the warm and cosy room out of the deafening screams outside. "So this is what it feels like to be a pop star, at least they have this place to relax… it's so comfy," Natalie told me. I agreed with her, with all the hectic travelling, it's good to know there's actually a place for you to relax and unwind. There were lots of things to do in there, console gaming, foosball and even a DVD player with loads of DVDs and a CD/MP3 player. As I was looking around, I noticed a very beautiful golden frame with a picture of the band together. "Miyuki! Natalie! You made it! And I thought you're not coming at all," Shane said as he greeted us. "Well… thanks for the passes and roses," I told him. Later, the rest of the band members came in followed by a brunette woman. "Girls, I want you to meet Sarah, my girlfriend," Mark introduce us to the brunette. She had the same blue eyes that Mark has. Natalie on the other hand, doesn't seem to like her that much but once she saw Kian, she hurried to him. Kian looked happy to see her. "Well then, the concert's about to start, why don't you girls follow Sarah to the stage, we'll meet you there," Nicky told us. Sarah smiled and guided us to the stage.  
  
"So… how long have you met Mark?" I asked her. "Oh… it's already been a month now," she replied. Natalie let out a small growl. "Is… something wrong with Natalie?" Sarah asked. "She's a little… retarded, just ignore her," I told Sarah, which made her giggle. Her smile was nice and after a few more minutes talking to her, I can see why Mark fell in love with her. Her looks match him and she has a very interesting and friendly personality. I've even noticed that Natalie has started to like her when Sarah asked about Nat's fabulous Prada shoes and Versace dress.  
  
The concert was a blast and it took nearly 3 whole hours to finish, I was amazed that they had that much stamina to be running up and down the stage without resting. We then headed back to the room to meet them again. Minutes later, they came in all worn out and sweaty… but I don't mind…  
  
"So… how was it?" Bryan asked. "Fabulous, absolutely fantastic," I told him. "You think so?" Mark asked Natalie, but she ignored him and headed to Kian with a can of Coke. "Oh, thanks Nat," Kian said as he quickly opened it and drank the whole can in one gulp. "Brain… freeze…" he said as he finished. Nat got behind him and started to massage his head. "Oh… that's good," he moaned. Mark just looked irritated. "Well then, want to go out for a drink?" Shane asked. "You can still do that? I mean… with all that dancing and singing? And you sweat… but I don't mind… but don't you think the rest is a little to tired?" I asked as I looked at Nicky and Bryan already half asleep on the sofa. "It's okay, we can handle it," Shane said. "I rather not, go back and rest, you'll end up like Bruce Lee one day if you don't," I advised him. "No… we really don't mind," Shane insisted. "Yeah, let's just go," Natalie, agreed with Shane. "No Nat, sensei will be mad if he knows that we're not in the room by midnight," I told her. She frowned and started to sulk behind Kian. "I'm so sorry Shane, but we can't," I told him. "Guess I can't make you change your mind then, well… here's my number, call me when you have the time," Shane said as he wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Sure… well, see you guys and it was nice meeting you Sarah," I said to them. We greeted each other farewell and dragged Natalie with me back to the hotel. 


	8. Chapter 8

"He's really interested in you," Natalie said as we went into the room. "No he's not, he's got Gillian… devil! I forget to ask him about Gillian again!" I swore to myself. "Well then, I'm tired and I'm going to bed now," Nat told me. "Hey Nat, what's with the ignore Mark thingy going on?" I asked her. "What? I didn't ignore him," she said. "You totally did… c'mon, it's not his fault that he found Sarah first, and I'm not saying that you're not as good as her," I said. "But…" she replied. "Natalie, give him a chance; I see that he's really happy with Sarah, besides, Kian's totally interested in you," I told her. "Na-ah! No way," she said. "You're interested in him too," I continued. Nat just blushed at the corner. "You think he really likes me?" I asked Nat. "He's desperate," Nat told me. I couldn't help myself to be proud. A pop star actually interested in me, I mean… how cool is that? "Hopefully he'll still continue to do that," I told Nat. "Oh… he'll be doing that all right," she replied. "Alright, alright… say goodnight Miyuki," I told her. "Goodnight Miyuki," she replied and we both fell asleep.  
  
Two days has passed since we last met Westlife. I had Shane's number but I dare not call him for I realise that he is busy. One night, while I was soaking in the bath, the phone rang. Natalie had already gone out for a drink with the other classmates of ours, I declined because of my tiredness. Lucky for me, there was a telephone next to the tub. I quickly grabbed the phone and answered. "Miss Miyuki please," said the operator. "Listening," I replied. "Mr. Truman is on the line, please hold one moment," he replied as he put me on hold. In my mind I was trying to recall whom Mr. Truman was. "Hello? Is Miss Miyuki there?" I heard a familiar voice. "I'm speaking… Mr. Truman?" I asked. "Oh… it's me, Shane," he replied. "Shane?" I said in disbelieve. "Yeah… it's been two days since we met, I was just wondering…" he continued. "You were wondering why I haven't called?" I asked. "Kinda…" he replied shyly. I was so touched by his concern; I never knew he would be really considerate of a fan of his. "Natalie has been calling Kian all the time and I never heard from you, so I just called you," he told me. "Natalie called Kian? She never told me, I couldn't believe it!" I said loudly. Shane laughed at the other end of the phone. "What are you doing at the moment?" he asked curiously. I blushed as I told him I was having a bath and heard a loud 'thud' at the other end. "I… I'm sorry… for bothering you," he replied. "It's okay… well… what are YOU doing?" I asked. "We're waiting for Natalie," he replied. "Natalie? But she just left to meet… some… friends," I said slowly. "Uh oh…" Shane replied. "Where are you guys?" I asked. "Umm… downstairs?" he told me. "What? You're already here? Wait for me okay?" I quickly told him I got out of the tub. "S…sure…" he replied before I hung up the phone. I quickly dressed up and headed down to the lobby. "So… what are we waiting for anyway?" Natalie asked. Kian and Shane looked at her, and then looked behind her. "For me of course," I whispered to her. She slowly turned towards me. "Uhh… hehehe… hi… Miyuki…" she replied with a small smile on her face. 


	9. Chapter 9

We headed to a local pub not far away, just the four of us. We started the night with some martinis. "What have you been doing these past 2 days?" Shane asked. "We've been exploring more about London, and stuff… it just goes through and out," I told him. "How about you?" I continued. "We on the other hand, have been busy recording out new album," he told me. "A new album? What's the title? What's the song?" I asked him. "Hold on there, tigress, I need to take a leek first, could you join me for a second Kian?" Shane asked. "What? Na-ah… I'm busy talking to Nat," Kian replied. "Just… for a second," Shane insisted as he tugged him. "Okay, okay, I'll go," Kian gave up and followed him. I sipped my martini as Nat looked at Kian walk away. "You've been calling him and not telling me about it?" I asked Nat. "I was… after tonight…" Nat replied with a smile. "Yeah… right," I replied sarcastically. Just as I finished that sentence, a drunken man approached us. "Hey there sugar, wanna join us for a dance?" he asked. "Umm… no thank you," I replied as I tried to ignore him. "C'mon… a short one will do, I've never danced with an Asian before," he replied and grabbed my hand. "Get your hands off her," Nat tried to help. "Buzz off slut, I wasn't talking to you," he replied as he pushed Natalie away. "Hey… let me go!" I shouted at him as my heart started to pump. He started to harass me with his hands as I tried to push him away. Natalie tried to ask for help, but none wanted to be involved. I was about to lose hope when suddenly the drunk tripped back onto the floor. Shane then pulled me behind him as he faced the drunk. "You better leave," he told the drunk. The drunken man quickly charged towards Shane without thinking. Shane managed to push me away before he was pinned to the ground. The drunk then punched Shane on the cheeks before Kian pulled him back. Everything was turning out hectic as both Natalie and I panicked. Moments later, the drunk fell onto the floor unconscious from one blow by Kian. "C'mon, let's go," Shane, said as he held my hand and left.  
  
We stopped by a 24-hour mart where I bought some ice to mend Shane's aching jaw. We were sitting by the steps nearby as Kian and Natalie headed back to the pub to settle some things with the cops. I wrapped the ice onto my handkerchief and laid it onto Shane's redden cheeks. He flinched for a moment, but then got used to it. "Thank you," I told him. He smiled at me. "Your welcome," he replied. "I never knew that you would do this much for a fan," I asked him. "You're not just a fan, you're more than that to me," he said as he touched my hand on his cheeks. Slowly, we came into a kiss. "Shane!" Kian called out. We quickly broke out of our kiss. "Y…yes?" Shane asked. "What were you two doing?" Natalie asked as she approached with Kian. "N…nothing!" I quickly told her. "Anyway, we better get out of here before the press arrive, you know how bad things could go if we stayed," he told us. "You're right, let's head back to the hotel," he suggested. The guys dropped us off outside the hotel before they headed back to their hotel. As Natalie and I went into the lobby, we heard someone calling us. Slowly we turned around. "Yoruba sensei…" I said. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I have been so worried of you two, Kinaki and Hakuto said they saw you two going out with two other guys," Yoruba said. "It was just friends Yoruba sensei, there's nothing wrong with us… we're still here right?" Natalie said. "Don't you dare talk back to me young lady, and to thought that girls are much more disciplined, I'm disappointed in you two," he continued. "We're sorry Yoruba sensei," I quickly apologized to him. "It's too late for that now, I have already contacted your parents, you both are to return immediately to Hokkaido tomorrow, and you better forget about calling anyone, I've already had the phone blocked," Yoruba sensei finished as he left the room. I couldn't believe it, just moments ago, I was having such a good time with Shane and tomorrow I have to return home? This was really unfair. I turned towards Natalie and saw her crying with her palms over her face. I held her closer and we both cried the whole night.  
  
The following morning we were both waiting for a cab in the lobby to send us to the airport. As Yoruba left for a moment, I quickly ran to the receptionist. "Hi… I need a favour," I asked. "Sure… what is it?" asked the receptionist. "I'm suppose to be staying in room 4501, if a certain Mr. Truman or Mr. Shane Filan calls, please pass him this message," I told her as I wrote down a message and passed it to her. "I sure would, don't worry," she told me. I felt relieved and thanked her before heading into the cab. I couldn't help it but to feel heartbroken and depressed the whole way back to Hokkaido.  
  
"Hello, can you please connect me to Miss Miyuki of room 4501?" Shane asked. "Name please," the receptionist asked. "Mr. Truman," Shane replied. "Please hold," said the receptionist. "Thanks," Shane replied happily as he waited. "Mr. Truman… Miss Miyuki has already checked out," she replied. "Checked out already? Wait… you've got to be kidding right?" Shane asked. "But she did leave a message for you, it says… I'm heading back to Japan… sorry for the rush, I'll call you," the receptionist said. "Okay, thank you," Shane replied as the receptionist hung up. Shane then hung up the phone and headed to look for Kian. "Kian," Shane called. "Yep?" he replied as he munched a toast. "We got to go check on the girls," Shane told him. "Give them a call… we have to go back to the studio remember?" Kian told him. "I did, and they said that both of them had already checked out," Shane replied. Kian looked at him disbelievingly. They then hurried to the hotel.  
  
They went into the lobby and straight to the receptionist. "Can I please know when Miss Miyuki Seishiro or Natalie Parkman has just checked out?" Shane asked. "I'm sorry sir, but there isn't any room under both that names," she replied. "Mr. Tanaka Seishiro then," Kian told her. "Oh… they've checked out half an hour ago," she replied after checking through the computer. "Miyuki Seishiro?" asked a Japanese student which was just beside them. "Yes… do you know where they headed?" Shane asked. "Our teacher Mr. Yoruba has sent them back, I heard that they were caught going out with some guys last night," he told them. Shane couldn't believe his ears. "Thank you," Kian said to him. "They left already? But we just…" Shane started to whisper. "C'mon, we better get back," Kian told him as they walked out of the hotel with little despair. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Ta-dai-e-ma!" I said as I reached home, (it means 'I'm home'). Natalie stays with me at our home. Her parents were still in Italy for business reasons, but the parting never took them apart. Natalie's parents were also best friends with my parents, which are why we don't mind staying with each other. But since Natalie moved in with us, my family has started to talk in English, just to make sure Natalie feels just like home. Just as we stepped in, my younger sister, just turned 19 appeared from the corner with a panicked look.  
  
"You're finally back! I've been trying to call you," Mitzuhara said between sobs. "W…what? Why? What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked her worriedly. "Daddy… he's… he's," she whispered back. "Why? What's wrong with daddy?" I asked her as my heart started to pump madly. "Did you call me sweetie?" my father, Tanaka, said as he appeared from the hall room. I just stared confusedly at him. "That'll be 855," Mitzuhara whispered as she wrote down the date, time and the person she just tricked. Mitzuhara was popular for her practical jokes. Since she was 12, she has been doing it and recording it into her notebook. Lucky for me, I wasn't the only one she's been doing it on. "Miyu, you're finally back, how was the trip?" he asked. "It was fine," I told him, making sure I did not remind him of what happened. "I'll head up to the room first," Natalie said as she walked up the stairs. "I'm kind of tired, I better go too," I quickly told my father. "Miyuki Seishiro! Just wait right there!" shouted my mother, Aoi. "Oh dear…" I whispered to myself. "We allow you to go to London for Educational purposes and you ended up going out with English boys?" she asked disappointedly. I just kept silent. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she told me. "Let it go Aoi-san, she's just back from a long trip, let her rest okay?" my dad said. "What? You're siding her now? You should be ashamed too, being the head of the Seishiro family," my mom fought back. "Go up now Miyuki-chan, I'll handle this," he whispered to me with a wink. I thanked him and headed up as mother continued to argue with dad. I've loved my dad for who he is, he's always been so protective of us, yet he knows when to give us a break and enough freedom to live a joyful life. Mother on the other hand is way too protective over us; this is what happens when she happens to be in one of the most respectful families in Japan.  
  
I headed upstairs with my bags and went into my room. "They're arguing about us huh?" Natalie asked. "Yeah… don't worry, dad will handle it," I told her as I settled my bags by the closet. I sat on the cushion next to Natalie. "Awkward isn't it? We're staring at the posters of Westlife whom we just met a few days ago," Natalie told me. "Yeah… wanna take it down?" I asked her. "Please…" she whispered back and both of us started taking down the posters of Westlife that we had all over the room. It WAS really weird, having posters of the person who you just met a day ago sticking on the wall. Just when you thought they were different than normal people, they turned out to be just the same, yet I'm still able to fall in love with him, Shane. 


	12. Chapter 12

Natalie and I made a vow never to speak about our experience with Westlife, knowing no one will believe that Shane kissed me or Kian, saving us from a pub, but the experience was not wasted, I used it to write a fan fiction and we pasted it in our website.  
  
"Good grief Bryan, you've been on that computer since we got it, don't you ever stop?" Shane asked. "This story is interesting, you never know how good fan fictions about us are… only problem is that you're always the main character," Bryan complained as he drank a box of juice. "Fan fictions? What's that?" Shane asked him. "It's stories that fan writes about their fantasies with the pop star they like, I'm reading this one about a girl named Miyuki and her trip to London," Bryan told him. "Miyuki? London… can I have a look?" Shane asked, as he got closer. "Sure… I got to go take a leak anyhow," Bryan replied as he went into the toilet. Shane sat on the seat and read a paragraph of the story.  
  
My heart was still beating heavily even after the brawl in the pub. I picked up the pack of ice and messaged Shane's bruised cheeks. Kian and Natalie were straightening stuff up with the police that just arrived. I was alone with Shane by the roadside. I thanked him for what have happened, I even added that I was surprised he would do it for a fan like me. Shane replied that I was more than a fan to him. Our eyes locked for a moment… then we came into a kiss… one that I'll never forget.   
  
Shane was surprised. He accidentally clicked on a link and the page loaded to 'home'. It shocked him again when he saw a picture of Miyuki and Natalie by a poster of Westlife at the main page. Scrolling down the page, he saw a link that says 'Mail Us!' Nervously, he clicked on it and Microsoft Outlook opened with an e-mail address to Miyuki and Natalie.  
  
After a quick shower, I went over to the computer and noticed that I've just received a mail. Just as I was about to click on it, Natsumi, my elder sister came in. "Natsumi! Didn't I tell you to always knock on the door?" I asked after jolting back surprised. "Lunch is ready," she replied. Natsumi is 25; she's working as a designer and part-time temple volunteer. She has an ability to sense the future… just a little. She came over to me and held my hand. "Someone from the past has appeared to meet you, but won't have the chance," she told me. "Is this one of your future predictions again?" I asked her. "Fine! Don't believe me then!" she told me as she left and headed to the dining room. I groaned and got dressed for lunch. Just as I went down, Natalie came running up. "Aren't you going to join us for lunch?" I asked her. "Let me change out of my uniform first," she told me as she headed into the room. I just smiled and headed to the dining room. Natalie was changing when she noticed a mail flashing on the computer. She opened it and notice it was a mail for me from a Mr. Truman.  
  
Hey Miyuki, hopefully you'll remember me. I missed you a lot. We'll be heading to Japan soon… let's say, the end of this year. Hope to see you soon… please mail me back.   
  
Natalie had been with me for a long time, but she had never known a Mr. Truman. Thinking that he might be some kind of a pervert, Natalie deleted the mail with doubting it. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Honey… we have good news for you," Mom told me. "There's never good news coming from you since I started high school, mom," I told her. She then stared at me disgustedly. "Sorry," I whispered back. "As I was saying… We've finally found a perfect husband for you," mom continued. I dropped my chopsticks; Natalie was also shocked with my other two sisters. "I wasn't part of it, you did all the choosing and talking," dad told her. "Honey… shut up," she scolded back. "You guys found a husband for me? You're joking right?" I asked. "No… he's just perfect and he's…" Mom started to say when I just got up and ran into my room. Everyone was silent by the dining table. "I'll check on her," Natalie said as she excused herself. "I told you it was a bad idea," dad told her. "Shut up," mom said again.  
  
I was sitting on the bed crying when Natalie came in. "Miyuki, are you all right?" she asked. "All right? How can I be all right? They found a husband for me? I'm just 21!" I told her depressingly. "You can just decline right?" Natalie asked. "I can't Nat! In my family, we're fixed up to be married by our parents, mom and dad were fixed up by grandma too," I told her. Natalie hugged me as I continued to cry. "And there's another problem," I told her. "What is it?" she asked. "I love him…" I whispered between sobs. "Who?" Natalie asked curiously. "Shane… we… kissed," I finally told her. "You did? Oh my God! You kissed Shane Filan?" she asked disbelievingly and I just stared at her madly. "Oh sorry…" she said and continued to hug me. "What now?" she continued. "I just don't know…" I whispered back.  
  
Since that day, I kept delaying the marriage so that I could have a sign from Shane that he still loves me. We've finally got news that Westlife would be coming to Japan, and with all our luck, dad's brother, which means my uncle, is in charge of the production of the concert, so… we got backstage passes. I couldn't believe that I was about to meet Shane again, after all the waiting and torturing. Two months passed and finally the concert was ready. We flew to Tokyo where the concert is held and found a perfect hotel to stay in. That night, we dressed our best and headed to the concert.  
  
We were just inches away from meeting them and my heart is pumping madly. As we were heading into the dressing room, we bumped into Kian, which… of course… made Natalie cry. "Natalie! Oh my God! You're here!" he shouted out. They hugged tightly at each other and then locked in a kiss that surprised me. "Wow? You guys are?" I asked. "Sorry I kept this away from you Miyu, but we've been couples since in London, I can't believe we're finally back to each other," she told me as she gave him another kiss. "Miyuki! It's great to see you again!" Kian said as he hugged me too. "Miyuki is in love with Shane too! Can you believe it? Where's he? In the room?" Natalie asked. "She's in love with Shane? But…" Kian said but I didn't catch him. I was too excited to meet Shane that I dashed into the dressing room. "Miyuki! Wait!" Kian called out as he tried to reach me. As I opened the door, my body trembled. Shane was there, the one and only, but… he was kissing, not me, but Gillian right in front of me. I held my hands onto my mouth as tears began rolling down. "Miyuki?" Shane called out when he noticed me by the door. "I… I thought, we…" I began mumbling. Shane walked closer as Gillian looked at us confusingly. "We… we kissed and… how…" I said with anger and without being able to control myself I slapped him. "I thought we were in love!" I shouted at him with tears flowing down my cheeks. Nicky, Bryan and Mark then arrived to the room with curiosity. "I tried to get to you, but you never replied, I thought you were not…" Shane said to me. "I never got anything from you! Not even a single phone call!" I shouted at him again. "Miyuki, calm down," Nicky advised me. "I've sent you e-mails! Mr. Truman! Remember?" he asked me. Natalie hopped back. "Oh my God! The pervert who sent 6 mails to Miyuki?" she asked. "Yes… 6… I… pervert?" Shane asked her. I couldn't control it anymore. My emotions were tangled in a web that I can't break. I turned away and ran with all my might. "What are you waiting for? Chase her!" Mark said to Shane. "I… I can't," he said as he walked over to Gillian. "What? God!" Nicky cursed as he chased after me instead, followed by Natalie, Mark and Kian. "You really blew this BIG TIME," Bryan said to him as he licked his Popsicle. 


	14. Chapter 14

I ran to the back of the stadium where it was cold and dark, but there was just sufficient light for me to see ahead. My legs were already aching and I sat on the bench just by the wall. I laid my head back as I continued crying. Just as I heard footsteps, I quickly wiped the tears away and tried to keep a straight face. I looked at the direction it came from and noticed that it was Nicky. "Goodness sake Miyuki… can you really run that fast with high heels?" he said as he stops to catch his breath. "Why did you chase me?" I asked. Nicky just stared at me. "Shane just misses you too much… it really broke his heart when you never replied," Nicky told me. This time I fell silent. "He didn't want to waste the love he had inside… so… he went for Gillian," Nicky continued. "How long have they been together?" I asked him. "About two weeks… they're really into each other," he told me. "That's enough Nicky… I get the picture," I told him as I tried to erase the memories I had with Shane. "Sorry," he replied. "You have a concert to attend, just go," I told him. "Shit! You're right! Anyway, you coming?" he asked as he got up. "Sure," I told him as I followed.  
  
Natalie was apologizing to me the whole time I saw her again. I just forgave her and we took our seats in the crowd. The concert started, but for once in my life, I never felt excited. I couldn't take it anymore and left halfway through the concert without Natalie knowing. I just couldn't stand seeing Shane anymore. Just as I was walking around the stadium, I noticed the starlit night. I walked outside and climbed a ladder to the balcony of the stadium. I sat by the railing as I stared into the most beautiful night of my life; too bad I was having a bad time. I closed my eyes, and without realising it, I fell asleep.  
  
"Hey… you awake?" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Bryan standing next to me. "Bryan! What are you doing here? Aren't suppose to be at the concert now?" I asked as I got up. "It's already over… Sheesh… you fell asleep… remember?" he told me. "God! I fell asleep?" I asked myself. "Natalie and the rest are looking for you," he continued. "What? I better get to her," I said as I turned around. "You're still in love with him?" Bryan asked as he sipped his bottle of Pepsi. "Whom are you talking about?" I asked. "Duh! Shane…" he whispered back. I walked towards him. "I really… don't want to talk about it," I told him depressingly. "Miyu, Miyu… you got stop acting so humble," he told me as he faced me. "What are you talking about?" I asked curiously. "Stop being so depressed over him, you're much more stronger in your stories," he told me. "You read my stories?" I asked him disbelievingly. "Look, just prove to yourself you can just forget about him and not tire yourself with this joke of love not returning back to you. Shane's just a normal guy you meet and dump, there's nothing special of us pop stars okay?" he told me. It hit me just when Bryan said those very sentences. "Look up and go straight… prove to Shane that you're not so desperate in him," he continued. I smiled at him. "You know what Bryan? I never believed that you could be this… this… smart!" I said to him. "Well… I was getting tired of being the childish and clumsy guy in your stories, so I hope you might change my appearance in your next story," he said with a smile. "Sure do… being a father really changed you doesn't it?" I asked. "Yep… I'm now much more responsible, for Kerry and Molly," he said with the cutest smile. I hugged him with a tear on my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered to him. "Your welcome… now, let's get back before the rest get anymore worried," Bryan said as we headed back down from the balcony. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Miyuki! You made me worry!" Natalie shouted as she hugged me. "I'm alright Nat," I replied with a smile. "You actually found her? You?" Mark asked Bryan disbelievingly. "He's an angel in disguise," I told Mark. "Miyu… no… not in front of them," Bryan whispered to me as he shook his head. "Oh… okay," I replied while giggling. "You're laughing! Hah! You're over it already!" Natalie said as she smiled. "I've told you, I'm alright," I told her. "I'm glad you're alright," Shane said to me. I smiled at him as I walked over. "I hope that you and Gillian the best of luck," I replied as I held Gillian's hand over Shane's. "Thanks," he replied together with Gillian.  
  
Bryan's words that night had changed my whole life. I was determined to prove myself I could leave behind the poppy girl that falls in love with every pop star into a much decent and responsible woman. I went for a haircut, which surprised my whole family. I changed my wardrobe and even got a job as Westlife's personal assistant together with Natalie, thanks to the lads. The following day would be our very first day on the job.  
  
"Okay lads, you ask for it and now the girls would be working with you guys starting from today, so… ah! Here they come," Anto said once we arrived. We entered the room where the lads were. I was dressed in a black skirt and white blouse with a blazer. Natalie was in black slacks with a red blouse. "Hi guys," we said. "Miyuki? W…what happened to your hair?" Nicky asked once he noticed my short brunette hair. "Why? You don't like it?" I asked. "N…no, I mean to say that you look good," Nicky continued. "Why, thank you," I replied happily. "Girls, starting from today, you'll be working for this monkeys, so bear in mind that if you want to quit anytime, just tell me okay?" Anto said. "No problem Anto," Natalie said as both of us giggled.   
  
"So… what do we do actually?" I asked the guys. "Simple, you just do what we want you to do… easy as that," Kian told us. Natalie and I had a little awkward silence. "Personal assistants cover up things like making sure the snacks are always ready when it's our break time, our journal and our planner and stuff…" Mark explained. "You're a little of all the people that work with us," Bryan continued. "Oh… okay," I replied. "So… what now?" Shane asked. "I would like to know what you guys like for your next snack break," I asked as I took out my notebook. After that, we started talking more about each other and finally, I got the hang of how things are going to work.  
  
"Nat, are the arrangements for tomorrow's interview ready?" I asked as I approached her. "Only the refreshments aren't confirmed, the rest are ready," she told me. "Alright," I told her as I headed into the next hotel room. "Stuart, aren't the refreshments for tomorrow ready yet?" I asked. Stuart then approached me. "I've lost the list, sorry," he told me. "Okay… here," I said as I took out my notepad. I written everything the lads like on the list and passed it to him. "Alright, make sure that all these are ready in the guys room before noon," I told him. "Sure thing Miyuki," he said and left. I let out a sigh as I sat on the sofa in the room. "I see you're working really hard there," Louise said as he came into the room. "Oh… Mr. Louis! Don't worry, I've got the arrangements planned for the following trip to Asia and I…" I started talking like a machinegun. "Whoa whoa… hold on there lass, the Asia tour doesn't start in another week, just slow down okay? You're going to tire yourself fast," he told me. "It's alright Mr. Louis, why don't you pass me the papers of the interview tomorrow? I'm able to handle it," I told him with confidence. "Miyuki, slow down… you wouldn't want me to repeat again?" he stressed. I quickly apologized. "You've done a lot for the group, I just want you to take it easy because we can never find another person like you to replace your job," Louis told me. I nodded and saw him leave. I sighed again when Natalie came in. "Miyu, you better come," she told me seriously. 


	16. Chapter 16

We headed into Mark's room where everyone was and I noticed that they were all surrounding him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Sarah broke off with him," Nicky whispered to me. "What? Why?" I asked. "Long distance relationships don't last," Kian then whispered back. Mark was in his bed with the sheets covering till his head. "Gppf awfph," Mark whispered. "What?" Shane asked. "He said go away," I replied. "How… oh… Miyuki," Shane said. "I'm depreffed enghiph," Mark whispered again. Everyone then looked at me. "I'm depressed enough," I replied. "Oh c'mon, you know it wasn't going to work anyway," Nicky said. I shook my head in front of Nicky. Mark felt even depressed. "Wrong thing to say?" Nicky asked. We nodded. "And I thought you were always the one with the best advice, I've mixed your character up with Bryan's," I told him as I approached Mark. Nicky then stared at Bryan. "She's right you know," Bryan said to him and gulp down a cup of orange juice. "Why do you happen to have a drink with you every time something serious happens?" Nicky asked. "Mark," I called him. He just let out a muffled noise. "I know, but you got to learn to cope with it," I said. He let out a different muffled noise. "I thought she was the one," I asked. He repeats his muffled noise. "What happened anyway?" I asked. He replied with a long muffled noise. "I see… I'm so sorry," I replied sadly. "God… it's like listening to R2-D2 and C-3P0 talking to each other," Kian said to Natalie. "I know what could cheer you up," I told Mark with a smile. He then peeped out his sheets.  
  
The guys with Miyuki and Natalie sneaked out the hotel and headed to a beach not very far from the hotel. "The beach?" Shane asked. I nodded. "It's a private beach, so no one's going to find you guys here," I told them as I headed down the beach. I walked over to a tent where I saw some surfing boards. I rented it and walked over to the guys. "We can't surf," Kian said. "Who said it's for you guys?" I said sarcastically as I pulled out my hair band and stripped to my lingerie, which was not too exposed. The guys were having their jaws wide open besides Kian who was covered by a not so impressed Natalie. "I'll be right over there if you need me," I said as I pointed to the sea and headed with the surfboard. "Why don't you do that?" Kian asked Natalie. She just growled at him. I was totally kicking ass on the waves. I have been surfing in Japan since I was a young girl, thanks to my uncle who's an Aussie. I also noticed that the guys were also in the sea, trying their best on surfing too, but I was glad they were having fun. As I approached the beach I noticed Shane was just sitting by his board. I approached him, trying to relieve the sensation in seeing his hot body… RAOW… "Why aren't you surfing?" I asked. "Nah… I don't and I won't," he replied. "Oh c'mon!" I shouted at him as I pulled him along with me. "H…hey!" he shouted as he also grabbed his board along. I started to teach him the basics and we were already riding the waves. He was actually interested in it; this was proved by how fast he learned. He was even better than the other lads. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Here," Shane said as he passed me a cup of coke. "Thanks," I replied as I continue to stare at the wide-open sea. We decided to take a break from the surfing and headed to the other side of the road. "It's been quite sometime since I last saw Gill, where is she?" I asked. "She's continuing her studies in medicine, she wants to be a doctor," Shane said impressively. "Well… in another week, we'll be heading to Asia, I can't wait to go back home," I said. "Oh yeah… you haven't tell me much about your family," Shane asked. I sat on the rock nearby. "I haven't? God… how long have we been together anyway?" I asked. "Two whole years, and I haven't heard anything about your family, except that your dad is rich," Shane said as he laughed. "Okay, okay, well… my mom's Aoi, she's very overprotective of us," I started. "Who's mom doesn't?" Shane replied sarcastically. "Yeah… my elder sister is Natsumi, she's psychic," I told him. "What?" Shane asked disbelievingly. "Yeah… she says that if she works part-time for the temple, she'll be granted this skill… anyway, my youngest sister is Mitzuhara, the prank queen," I continued. "Prank queen?" Shane asked. "She's played pranks all her life, the last time I saw her, she was already at eight-hundred-fifty-five," I told him. "You count her pranks?" he replied. "She writes them down, so if you're going to meet her, try your best not to get into her prank books," I warned him and we laughed together. As we were laughing, I accidentally dropped my empty polystyrene cup. "Opps… better pick that up before the cleaning man comes again and nag," I said as I got up. "Let me pick it up," Shane said as he chased the cup that was rolling around. I just smiled at his clumsiness as he tries to chase the cup. "Got it!" he said as he picked the cup up. "Yay! Ten points!" I shouted at him and we laughed. Just as we stopped, I looked deep in his hazel eyes with my heart feeling very heavy, I didn't understand what the feeling was, but it was familiar, just like when we were together in London. Suddenly there was a loud horn blasting and a long screech. That moment, my heart started pumping at the highest speed ever. Shane was thrown to the side of the road as I chased after him, shouting his name. My feelings were once again tangled in a web I can't break. I felt as though I was chasing him, but I wasn't getting any closer.  
  
"Shane!" I called as I approached him. His eyes were closed and his forehead was bleeding. "Wake up! Shane!" I shouted at him, thinking that he would just wake up from a simple nap. The others then arrived with a shock. "Call the ambulance!" Kian shouted. I just held Shane next to me, still believing that he was just in a nap, and he would soon wake up. My tears were falling; my heart was heavy and painful.  
  
"He's in a coma, but other than that… he's fine," the doctor said. "Thank you," Nicky said. I was sitting next to Shane's bed where to me; he was lying down in comfort. I held his hand close to me. Moments later, Louis came in feeling a little depressed as he calls me over for a talk. We headed outside where there were less people. "Miyuki… I'm rather disappointed in you," Louis started. I felt something bad was going to happen. "I'm really sorry Louis! I… I won't let this happen again," I quickly apologized. "That's the problem Miyuki, you sneaked the lads out without my permission and now Shane's in a coma. We'll have to even go through the trouble of taking him back to Sligo," Louis told me. "Let me do it! You rest assure that I'll be able to do it!" I quickly told him. He then put his hand on my shoulder. "Miyuki, I have no choice but to let you go… I can't take a chance having another one of the lads in the hospital," Louis told me. "What? Do you think I'm going to cause all this trouble to the guys again? After what happened to Shane?" I asked disbelievingly. "I'm sorry Miyuki, but try to understand, you'll still get the chance to see them," he told me as he left. I covered my face with my hands and cried again. What a day it has been, Shane's coma and now I lost my job. I couldn't stand it anymore… I started to run… run away from everything I'm facing. 


	18. Chapter 18

"You haven't heard from her?" Kian asked. "I just knew that she went back home and left with a much bigger luggage," Natalie said worriedly. "Why didn't she even tell us she lost her job? We could have backed her up," Nicky said. "Yeah… trying to convince Louis? That'll be a dream come true," Bryan replied sarcastically. "It's all my fault," Mark whispered. "Aw… c'mon, don't be so harsh on yourself," Natalie said as she hugged him. "This is the room," Kian said as he looked at the nameplate written 'Shane Steven Filan'. Shane was finally exchanged to a Sligo private hospital so that his family could visit him often.  
  
"Hey," I said as the guys came into Shane's room. "Miyuki? W…why are you here?" Natalie asked shocked as I hugged her. "To see Shane," I replied with a smile as I hugged the rest. "But we were trying to find you," Natalie continued. "Oh… it's quite a trip from Hokkaido back to Sligo you know," I told her as I return to my work of arranging all the flowers that fans from all around the world had sent. "Why did you just left like that?" Kian asked as he sat on the couch. "Like what? A mad woman?" I said as I giggled. "That don't sound funny," Bryan said. "Okay… I was depressed that moment," I told them. "We could have helped you maintain your job," Mark told me. "It's okay Mark, Louis is right anyway, I'm just influencing you on your job," I told them. They were just silent. As I finished my work, I walked over and pulled a chair next to Shane. I then took a wet towel next to his bed and started wiping his face, but I couldn't help to stop myself from crying. Natalie came over to me and held me close. "I missed his voice Nat… I miss his… presence," I told her between sobs. "He's still here Miyuki… he's not dead yet… so don't give him up," she whispered to me. I stared at him with my blurred vision as I went closer. I held his hand and told him… "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Remember the night you kissed me?" I asked Shane. "You totally blew my mind you know that?" I continued. I've been talking to Shane for the past few days; I just knew that he could hear me. Suddenly my mobile phone rang, I quickly got out to answer it. "Miyuki? You're still in Ireland?" I heard my mom's voice. "Mom… I've already told you that it might take some time," I told her. "You have been ignoring Daimon since I told you that you were to marry him and that's been almost a year and a half already," she told me. "Mom… Shane needs me here, he's in a coma, have some respect can you?" I asked. "RESPECT??? You don't even have that for me do you? Besides… I've already told you to stop going after this celebrities, they'll just end up breaking your heart," she replied loudly. "Look mom, I've told you…" I said when I noticed that a number of nurses and doctors headed into Shane's room. "I… I got to go mom," I quickly said and hung up and headed into the room. The nurses and doctors were surrounding him and I saw that his heart rate was going lower. I tried to get closer when the nurses stopped me. "No! Shane! NO! Why is this happening!" I shouted. 


	19. Chapter 19

"What happened?" Mark asked as he approached me. "Shane's heartbeat went lower… and the doctors are still inside the room," I told him depressingly. "God! Is he going to be alright?" Natalie asked. "I don't know," I replied crying. Everyone was depressed, knowing that Shane was on the edge of his life. Seconds later the doctors came out silently. "W…what's wrong? What happen? How's he?" I quickly asked them. One of them just shook his head slowly. I slammed through the door and headed to Shane. He was still lying on the bed, eyes closed and body cold. I just couldn't believe that he would just go… I never want to give up… I started beating his chest… pumping his heart. "Shane! Wake up! I don't want you to go! WAKE UP!" I screamed at him as tears flowed non-stop. "Miyu… stop," Mark told me as he was also trying to hold back his tears. The rest couldn't bear to look… Natalie buried her face in Kian's chest. "W…wake…up… please…" I replied softly as I went closer to him. I kissed him on the lips as my tears dripped on his face. "I believe that our love will come true one day… so don't leave me," I whispered to him. Suddenly… I heard some beeping sounds. I looked at the heart rate monitor and saw his heart beating again. I was breathing heavily as I held Shane's hand. Bryan and Nicky headed outside to get the doctor, Mark, Kian and Natalie couldn't believe the miracle that just happened. They headed next to me. "I… woke him… I…" I whispered unbelievingly. "Yes Miyu… you saved him… I'm so proud of you!" she screamed as she hugged me.  
  
The doctors then came in, and Shane was brought to the examination room for further studies. We waited in the room for further notifications. I headed outside for a quick breather. I sat by the bench under the star filled night. I recalled the memories I had with Shane while the cooling breeze lifted my spirits. I was thinking of my future and how it would be if I were with Shane. Minutes passed and I headed back to the hospital. "Miyu! The doctors said that Shane finally woke from the coma!" Natalie told me as I went in. "What? You sure?" I asked. "C'mon, let's go," Nicky, said as he pulled me along and headed to the examination room.  
  
Just as I opened the door with a feeling of utmost happiness… I was surprised by the presence of Gillian's lips locked with Shane. Bad memories began filling up my head again… the same emotion as when I first saw them together in the concert. Just when I thought it'd all be over… he broke my heart again. "What are you doing here?" Mark asked Gillian. "Don't be rude Mark, I came as soon as I heard about him," Gillian replied. Bryan rushed over to Shane and pulled him by the shirt. "What are you doing?" Gillian said in shock. "Bryan…" I said as I held his hand. Shane looked at us puzzled. "Let him go," I told Bryan. "But he…" Bryan whispered to me. "Just let him be, I had enough for the night," I told him and headed to Natalie. "Miyu," Bryan whispered depressingly again as he let's go of Shane. "I want to go home Nat," I told her as I walked out the room with tears of pain. Natalie, Kian, Mark and Nicky followed me out. "W…what, why?" Shane asked. Gillian too stood there confusedly. "I couldn't believe that you could break her heart this many times…" Bryan said as he too headed out. 


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought you meant that you just wanted to head back here," Natalie said. I was packing my bags as fast as possible. "I have nothing to do here Nat, I might as well head home," I told her. "But… what about us?" Bryan asked as he drank a can of Pepsi. "Come visit me sometime okay?" I said to him with a smile I forced out. "You look miserable Miyu, you can't even make a forced smile to look good," Nicky told me. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'll follow you," Natalie said as she pulled her bag along. "You should stay here Nat, Kian needs you and you have a job," I told her. "I'm not letting you go back alone Miyu, besides, Kian isn't that desperate in me and the group's in a break," she told me. I couldn't help but start to cry again. "It's just unbearable Nat… my hearts been broken way too many times," I told her. "I'm going to kill that bastard," Mark said as he clenched his fist. "Just let him be Mark, I know he's done me wrong a lot, but I just want him to be happy," I told him. "Miyu, you're doing it again," Bryan told me. "Bryan… I've been strong to myself for far too long… and I'm still not giving up… I just want you guys to still be together, because I still want the group to last longer," I told him. "How in the world could we just ignore something like this and make up to him?" Nicky asked unbelievingly. "It's just a matter of forgiveness… I've already forgiven him," I replied. "If there's nothing else, could one of you help me book two tickets to Hokkaido?" I said as I continued to pack my clothes. Bryan helped with the bookings while the rest helped Natalie and I to pack. Before it was even midnight, I've already left Dublin… leaving behind the dream I once believed in.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gillian asked just as we left. "I'm still confused Gill," Shane told her. "Not to matter then, I'm going to be here from now on," she said as she kissed him again. Shane felt that something was wrong. He felt a different feeling in him once they kissed and he quickly pushed her away. "Shane? What's wrong?" she asked. "This doesn't feel right," he told her. "What do you mean?" she asked again. "You don't kiss like you use to anymore," Shane said as he touched his lips. "Seriously Shane… I'm still not getting what you mean," Gillian said confusedly. "You don't love me anymore do you?" Shane asked as he stared at her. "I do Shane! How could you say something like that?" Gillian continued in anger. "You used to kiss me with a feeling of passion… but it's cold now," he told her. "You've got to be kidding right?" Gillian said. "No… I felt a different kiss before… it wasn't yours," he said. Gillian looked at him unbelievingly. "I got to go Gillian… I'm sorry that it didn't work out," Shane quickly said as he got up and left the room. Gillian just dropped to the ground as tears flowed down her cheeks. Shane headed back into his room and changed before any doctors or nurses came. He sneaked out the hospital and wondered around Sligo. Somehow, his feelings guided him to a hotel. Just as he arrived at the entrance, he bumped into the other lads. "Shane?" Mark called out. Shane just looked at them blankly. Bryan charged at him and gave him a swift punch that pushed Shane back to the wall. "Bryan!" the rest shouted as they pulled him back. "You disgust me Shane…" Bryan said to him. "I don't know," Shane replied softly. "What do you mean you don't know? Miyuki is already on her way back home with a broken heart and you dare to tell me you don't know?" Bryan shouted furiously. "I'm confused Bryan… what's going on? I don't remember a thing," Shane said. Bryan looked at him confusedly. "I remember Gill… I remember you guys… but… Miyuki… I think I know that name," Shane whispered. The rest looked at him unbelievingly. "Miyuki Seishiro… the Japanese girl that we met on the flight to London! Our personal assistant," Nicky told him. Shane tried to recall his memories, when suddenly there was a sudden pain in his brain. Shane fell to his knees as he clenched his head. 


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm not sure… this had never happened before," said the doctor. "Are you sure that it's not a damage in his brain?" Kian asked. "I'm pretty sure it's amnesia, but it has never cause anyone to forget just one person," the doctor continued. "Thanks," Kian said as he went back to the room. Shane was sitting on the bed with his blanked looks. The rest just stared at him silently. "Should we call her?" Mark whispered. "I doubt she'll ever want to come back to see him," Bryan said. "But… he's in a state of amnesia," Nicky told him. "It's best we try to cure that amnesia of his before we bring Miyuki in, it'll just worsen her more to know he has forgotten everything about her," Kian said.  
  
"Miyuki-san! Over here!" shouted my dad. We headed to him with our luggage. "Oh… you're finally home Miyuki… I missed you," dad said. "Me too dad… didn't mom come?" I asked. "Somehow she's kinda mad… what's wrong with you? Your eyes are all numb," dad told me. "It's nothing dad… I've just not had enough rest," I told him. "Okay… we'll head home now, then… you have a good long rest," he told me as we walked to the car. After a rather short ride, we finally reached home. "Let me help you with those bags," dad said as we went in. "Dad… where's mom?" I asked. "She should be in the kitchen… why?" he asked. "I need to talk to all of you," I told him as I pulled him along with me to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, mom, Natsumi and Mitzuhara was talking to each other. "Good… you're all here," I said. Natalie was about to leave when I pulled her along. "You're part of the family too," I told her. All of them stared at me silently. "I finally decided to get married… mom… I want to meet the guy you wanted me to marry," I told them. Mom had her expression changed from disappointed mother about her child to the dreams really do come true expression. "Sure Miyuki… I'm so glad you finally decided to get married," mom told me. Natalie on the other hand felt devastated… she had no clue what to do either. "What about your job with Westlife and stuff?" Mitzuhara asked. "I'm done with it… I quit yesterday," I told her. Natsumi got up and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you Miyuki… you're getting married before me," she said. Suddenly Natsumi's expression changed. "You're in pain aren't you?" she asked. "Me? No! I'm happy to be married," I told her. "I can feel that your heart is hurt," she continued. "What? You're just forcing yourself to get married? Miyuki-san… it's not like you to do that," dad told me. "No it's not that… I just…" I mumbled… but I'm unable to talk about Shane. "She was hurt by someone else…" Natalie said. "What? Who? Who dares to hurt my child?" mom asked her. "Mom… it's nothing… Natalie is just playing a fool," I quickly told her. "It's Shane… Aoi-sama… he hurt her… but please give him a chance… I know that he'll finally fall in love with her," Natalie blurted out. "Natalie!" I shouted. "Shane? Wasn't he the guy that broke your heart like two times already?" Mitzuhara said. I stared at her disbelievingly… I told her the story about Shane and made her promise never to tell mom about it. "Oh no," she whispered. Mother was looking at Mitzuhara then she stared at me. "He has already hurt you so many times yet you won't let go of him?" mom asked. "Just forget about him mom… I've decided to get married… isn't that what you want?" I asked. "Miyuki… marriage is not a simple thing… if you're not happy about it… you won't live peacefully," mom told me as she had little tears in her eyes. "Mom… please… don't do this to me, don't cry," I told her. "Go to your room!" she shouted at me. Things were going from bad to worse… I marched up my room with a heart that's shattered to dust. I laid on my bed and cried the whole night… Natalie and my two other sisters came to check often… just to make sure things are fine, but it isn't… first Shane's accident, my job, his near death experience, breaking my heart again and finally mom disappointed of her daughter. This is laying too much weight on me… I cannot stand it. 


	22. Chapter 22

The days passed by, Natalie quit her job so she could make sure I'm all right… even when I told her I was okay. I have not met or talked to any of the guys since the incident… I just couldn't bear the pain every time I recall it. Somehow… I met the man that my parent has set up for me. We became good friends since we met… but mom wouldn't marry me yet… she wants me to totally forget about Shane before I marry just to make sure it would last. I was having dinner one night when Natalie came with news. "What news?" dad asked. "Well… it's for Miyu actually," she told him. "For me?" I asked. "Yeah… I know it's hard, but you have to go see him," she told me. I was still puzzled at what she was telling me. "Who are you talking about?" I asked before I drank my miso soup. "Shane… Westlife is coming for their Asian tour and Japan would be their first," she told me. I jolted back and spilled the soup. "Oh… e…excuse me," I said clumsily as I got up. I hurried to the sink and grabbed the towel hanging on it. I continued by wiping the mess I made. "Miyu? Are you listening?" she asked me. I just continued with my cleaning. "Miyuki… please," she whispered. "No Natalie! No… I just can't!" I shouted at her as I got up. Tears began falling again. Natalie looks at me silently. Mom then came and hugged me and I buried my face on her shoulder. "There, there Miyuki… there's no need for tears," she told me. "I just can't meet him," I said between sobs. "But I need you to do it for me," she said. I looked at her with my wet face. "I want you to settle this once and for all," she continued. I just continue to stare at her. She gave me a smile and wiped the tears off. "All right," I whispered to her. Natalie sighed as she sat on the chair with relieve.   
  
"What in the world are we doing in Japan? Don't you remember that Miyuki's Japanese?" Kian asked. "What can we do? Japan's part of the Asian tour… Shane still remembers how to sing… the only thing he doesn't remember is Miyu," Nicky told him. "What's the chance of Miyuki appearing anyway? She's sick of Shane," Bryan butted in. "I guess you're right… where's Shane by the way?" Kian asked. "Mark's with him in the room," Nicky continued as he grabbed a drink from the refreshments table. "Guys, the concert's about to start, please get ready," said one of the programmers. The guys nodded and headed to the room.  
  
"C'mon Miyu, we better get there before it starts," Natalie said as she pulled me. I felt nervous, but to help me calm down I brought my soon to be husband, Hatsuma. He is a pure Japanese with black hair and dark brown eyes, he's a very good-looking man and he owns his father's most popular travel agency in Japan even if he's just 24 years old. "Why are we here anyway?" Hatsuma asked. "To settle something," I told him as we headed inside the concert. "Why did you bring him anyway?" Natalie whispered to me. "I'm here to settle the relationship, not to get back into one," I told her convincingly. "Oh… I'm sure he'll want you back Miyu," she told me. I just ignored her and headed backstage. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Well then, after this concert, another day and we'll be out of Japan," Kian said to the guys. Everyone was getting ready when they froze, noticing us behind Kian. "Why are you so eager to leave Kian Egan? And you have not called me either that you are coming to Japan," Natalie said madly. Kian nervously turned around. "Natalie?" he whispered. "Miyuki," the rest called out. I popped from behind Natalie and headed to the guys. "Y…you're here…" Nicky mumbled. "You guys don't look so eager to meet me," I said. "We weren't expecting you," Bryan told me. I looked around and saw Shane looking at me with a puzzled look. "Shane… I have something to talk to you about," I said as I approached him. "Umm… Miyu, we're about to start, why don't we talk after the concert?" Mark said as he blocked me. "No Mark, it's important for me to talk to him now… I need to settle things straight," I told him and pushed him away. "But aren't you umm… a little early?" Nicky continued as he interrupted me. "Nicky! Please!" I shouted at him. "Shane…" I called him. "Are you Miyuki?" he asked. I looked at him confusedly. "Sure I am… look, Shane… I just need to know if we're still together or not," I asked him. "We were together?" he asked me. I felt more confused and mad. "What in the world are you trying to do?" I shouted at him. Natalie looked at us and then stared at Kian. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. "This is not going good," he whispered to her. "Look Miyuki… in my whole life I have not seen… or even met you," Shane said right in front of my face. I jolted back. I was filled with anger that I slapped him across the face. "H…how dare you," I said to him as I slowly walked back. He still stares at me with the look that has never seen me before. "Miyuki? Is anything wrong?" Hatsuma asked as he came in. Everyone was silent. "It's nothing Hatsuma… everyone… meet Hatsuma… my fiancée," I told them. "What?" everyone shouted, including Natalie and Hatsuma himself. "I'm getting married," I said as I left with Hatsuma. Everyone was still looking at the door where I just left. Shane was still holding his cheeks where I slapped him. He felt that he had done something wrong… but he's unable to know what or why.  
  
"You want to get married?" Hatsuma asked. "Yes Hatsu… as soon as possible," I told him. "But Miyu…" Natalie whispered. "Nat… he has forgotten about me already… that's good enough for me… at least now we can start going separate ways…" I told her. "But…" she whispered again. "Nat… sometimes things just don't go the way it looks like, you got Kian, go for him before you lose him like I lose Shane," I told her. She looked at me silently. I hugged her and turn her around. "Go to Kian… he loves you," I told her and pushed her slightly. She just nodded and walked back to the concert. I return to the cab Hatsuma hired and we went back home. On the way, I couldn't help but to cry over Shane again… I just couldn't believe that our relationship could never last… and he broke my heart once again… I will never ever try to fall in love with a celebrity anymore.  
  
"There should be someway to get them together again," Natalie said. "Shane has completely forgotten about her… what can we do?" Kian asked. "He doesn't even remember a single thing about her?" Natalie continued. "Not a single thought," Mark replied. "Why does he remember me then?" Nat asked curiously. "Maybe it's really fate that decides who should be together in the end," Bryan said as he looks out the window of the hotel room. "I think fate suck… doesn't it even see how perfect they are together?" Nat said irritatingly. "Seriously… Shane has been talking about her since they met in London… have you even seen all the unsent letters he wrote? They're all mushy and stuff," Mark said. "Miyu didn't show it though… but the stories she wrote was so good… she was really into it," Nat said. Everyone sighed at the same moment. Outside by the door stood Shane. After hearing the conversation, he headed back to his room. 


	24. Chapter 24

Just as he was walking to the bed, he noticed that Bryan's laptop was still on. He walked over to it and started the Internet connection. Looking through the favourites folder, he saw a link to Miyuki and Natalie's Westlife page. He clicks on the link and it brought him to a story that Bryan was still reading. He read a sentence that was familiar to him…  
  
My heart was still beating heavily even after the brawl in the pub. I picked up the pack of ice and messaged Shane's bruised cheeks. Kian and Natalie were straightening stuff up with the police that just arrived. I was alone with Shane by the roadside. I thanked him for what have happened, I even added that I was surprised he would do it for a fan like me. Shane replied that I was more than a fan to him. Our eyes locked for a moment… then we came into a kiss… one that I'll never forget.   
  
He had a sudden flashback of the kiss in London… Shane quickly got up and headed to the mini bar. His brain was aching like it was being pressed. He took some of the medicine he got from the hospital and gulped it along with some mineral water. The pain was reduced to the minimum, but his brain still aches. He fell onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up," Shane heard. He woke up and found that he was in a dark place. A girl, dressed in a white satin dress, walked over to him. "Who are you?" Shane asked. "Someone," she whispered. "That's not good enough," Shane said to her as he got up. "Someone you know… but lost in the wave of memories," she continued as she walked another direction. "You look familiar though," Shane told her as he followed her. The girl waved her hand above her and the darkness fade into greeneries, the soft and moist grass between their toes and the crystal blue and clear skies above their heads. "We use to have so much fun together," the girl said as she lay on the grass. Shane walked over and sat next to her. "The sweet embarrassment and shyness we have together, our long talks through the night," she said. Shane plucked a flower nearby. Little by little, Shane started regaining some memories that were lost. He remembered talking to a girl on an airplane.  
  
"I thought you're Asian or… Korean," Shane replied. "Umm… Japanese IS Asian," Miyuki continued. "Right… I'm so sorry," Shane quickly apologized. "No… no! It's okay," Miyuki continued. "PLEASE!" both Mark and Natalie shouted. Both Shane and Miyuki then sat back and fastened their seatbelts in silence.   
  
"I was nervous when I saw you… I was afraid that I'm going to embarrass myself in front of you," the girl told him. Shane looks at her and notices the dark brown eyes that she has.  
  
"Did I say breast? I… I mean… boobs… NO! NO! Devil!" Shane cursed himself. "Okay… I'll just get back to my seat then…" Miyuki whispered as I head back.  
  
The girl laughed. "You totally humiliated yourself back there," said another girl that approached them. Shane notices the sweet laugh. She looked like a little child laughing after watching a cartoon. Her small dimples and the way she squints her eyes.  
  
Shane was there, the one and only, but… he was kissing, not Miyuki, but Gillian right in front of her. Miyuki held her hands onto her mouth as tears began rolling down. "Miyuki?" Shane called out when he noticed her by the door. "I… I thought, we…" Miyuki began mumbling. Shane walked closer as Gillian looked at them confusingly.  
  
"That was the first time you broke my heart… can you remember?" said a different girl sitting under a shady tree near them. Shane saw a tear fell from her eyes. "But that wasn't the only time…" she continued.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud horn blasting and a long screech. That moment, Miyuki's heart started pumping at the highest speed ever. Shane was thrown to the side of the road as she chased after him, shouting his name.  
  
"The accident took a giant toll on me… I thought that you were going to leave me that day," she said.  
  
Miyuki just couldn't believe that he would just go… she never want to give up… she started beating his chest… pumping his heart. "Shane! Wake up! I don't want you to go! WAKE UP!" Miyuki screamed at him as tears flowed non-stop. "Miyu… stop," Mark told her as he was also trying to hold back his tears. The rest couldn't bear to look… Natalie buried her face in Kian's chest. "W…wake…up… please…" Miyuki replied softly as she went closer to him. She kissed him on the lips as her tears dripped on his face. "I believe that our love will come true one day… so don't leave me," Miyuki whispered to him.  
  
"I still believe in it… our love," the girl under the shady tree said. "Somehow that believe gave me the strength I need just to believe you can make it," she told me. "But…" she continued.  
  
Just as I opened the door with a feeling of utmost happiness… I was surprised by the presence of Gillian's lips locked with Shane. Bad memories began filling up my head again… the same emotion as when I first saw them together in the concert. Just when I thought it'd all be over… he broke my heart again.  
  
"It was hard to take it in," she whispered as she wept. "I'm sorry, I just… I was lost in my coma," Shane told her as he went next to her. Just as Shane touched her shoulder, everything vanished into the darkness again. "Do you remember now?" said the first girl. All of the girls started to walk into each other and slowly Miyuki's image appeared. They joined into becoming Miyuki. "Do you remember me now?" Miyuki said. "Not really," Shane said to her. Miyuki walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. A soft, gentle and warm kiss. The memories started pouring in again, and finally Shane wakes up. 


	25. Chapter 25

It was already morning when Shane woke up. "Okay Shane… I'm already enough with you doing all this things on Miyuki… just tell me you remember her," Kian said eagerly as he came into the room. "I do," Shane said back. "Okay… you don't have to play along… just tell me seriously that you remember her," Kian said again. "I do remember Miyuki," Shane told him again. "C'mon Shane! I can't hold it anymore… be serious!" Kian said stressfully. "I do Kian! She's Miyuki Seishiro, daughter of Tanaka Seishiro, she has a mother named Aoi and two sisters, Natsumi and Mitzuhara, and we met her on the flight to London from Romania. I accidentally talked about her breasts… I broke her heart three times and I need to see her," Shane quickly said. Kian had his jaws hanging. "I need to see her," Shane whispered again seriously. "The engagement is due in a few more hours," Bryan said as he came in. "It's just an engagement isn't it? Shane could still win her over right?" Mark said as he too popped out from the door. "The engagement in their family is serious Mark, once they're engage, it's almost impossible for them to give it up and it's family tradition," Natalie said. "Then, we'll beat time," Shane said as he got his coat and dashed out the room. Everyone was excited soon as Shane rushed out the door. They too left with him.  
  
The trip to Hokkaido wasn't long, but there was traffic. They arrived at our home and noticed that the engagement ceremony was already in session. "They're about to start," Natalie said. Shane rushed through the crowd and finally reached to where Hatsuma and I were, in front of the priest. "Miyuki!" Shane shouted. I turned around and saw Shane. "I know I've broken your heart a lot of times…" Shane started. I slowly stood up in my kimono. "You've been in hard times more than I know you could," Shane continued. "Someone! Get that man out of here," Aoi called. Some of my relatives then got up and started to push Shane out. "But please understand Miyuki… I still love you… and I feel your pain," Shane said as he struggled to past the people that were pushing him back. "Please forgive me!" he shouted. "Wait!" I shouted. My relatives then stopped pushing him back. I walked over to him slowly. "Miyuki," he whispered. "I forgive you Shane…" I said. Shane suddenly had a smile on his face. I then slapped him. Natalie and the rest jolted back. "But how dare you come here to destroy my engagement?" I scolded him. "What?" Shane said. "It's too late Shane… the heart that used to love you has been shattered by you yourself," I told him. I turned around and headed back to my place. "Get them out," I said and sat on the mat. "What? Miyuki!" Shane shouted as he was pushed outside along with the other guys and Natalie. 


	26. Finale!

"I thought it was going to be alright," Natalie said. Shane drank another cup of whiskey. "Whoa… slow down there, Shane," Bryan said. "I can't believe I screwed it up," Shane said to Bryan. "It's not your fault…" Mark tried to convince him. "I'm going to end up alone in my life," Shane said. "Oh c'mon… there's still other girls around," Nicky said. "Yeah… be like Mark here, since Sarah left… he's been so strong," Kian told him. "That's because Shane's in a serious problem than I was that time," Mark replied. "How does it feel like to be unconscious and in a coma and all?" Bryan asked as he nudged Shane. "I really don't like to talk about it," Shane said as he got up. "Where are you going?" Nicky asked. "I'm heading back first," Shane said as he walked towards the door. "You going to be alright?" Mark asked. "Sure," Shane replied and left.  
  
His ears were still ringing from the loud music in the pub. Shane walked with memories of Miyuki till the archway leading to the hotel. Tiny lights bulbs were hanging above the road like stars towards the hotel and by both sides of the streets are Sakura trees, filled with the beautiful pink Sakura flowers. Shane was walking by when he notices a girl walking back in a kimono that was familiar.  
  
"Miyuki?" I heard. Looking at the direction of the voice I saw Shane. My heart started beating heavily. "S…Shane!" I said in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I… umm…" I mumbled. Shane walked over to me. "Aren't you supposed to be home to arrange for the wedding?" Shane asked. "It's cancelled," I told him. "What?" Shane said in shock. "Somehow Hatsuma wasn't ready for it… and so am I," I told him. Shane just looks at me with his hazel eyes. "I can't go on with the wedding… because there's still a small part of my heart that longs for you," I confessed. "I'm glad… I promise you that I'll help mend it back to the fullest," Shane told me. I had little tears in my eyes and I also noticed his cheeks were still red. "Wow… I must have slapped you real hard huh?" I said giggling. "I don't mind," Shane replied and pulls me to a kiss. There was a soft breeze and the pink Sakura flowers started falling like snow as we kissed.  
  
"Were you drinking earlier?" I asked. "Huh? Oh… I was depressed," Shane said with a smile. "OH MY GOD!!!" we heard someone shouting. Looking behind we saw Natalie and the rest of the guys. I smiled as they started marching towards us. "You're back together!" Natalie said unbelievingly. "I still believed in the love that we had," I told her. She started crying as she hugged me. The others looked at us as they laughed. Through all the pain and suffering… never give up on your love for someone… they will return it one day…   
  
THE END 


End file.
